Erin Solstice
Erin Solstice 'is the main protagonist of T''he Wandering Inn. ''She ''is an Innkeeper and master-class chess player. She first wandered in to this world on her way to the bathroom and has been stuck ever since. Appearance Erin has fair skin, hazel eyes and light brown hair with the slightest orange tint.Chapter 2.01 She wears a custom-ordered variation of a t-shirt and pants.Chapter 1.21 Personality She is quite social, and tends to speak a lot. She is not very deceptive and is bad at keeping secrets from others. She is very politically correct, and goes to great pains to enforce equal rights within the territory of her inn. If she is threatened, she does not hesitate to fight back, however she is unlikely to throw the first punch. She loves playing chess, but is unwilling to view it as anything more than a game, thus preventing her from gaining levels for being skilled in it. Background After having arrived in this new harsh world, she found an empty inn. With no place to go, she took it as her own and decided to reopen it under the name ''The Wandering Inn, ''hoping it would make it easier for her to survive. With no prior experience of handling an inn, she is often met with hardships and slowly has to accustom herself to a live as an innkeeper. Chronology When Erin was going around a corner in her home in Michigan intending to enter the bathroom, she suddenly finds herself in a dragon cave. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Innkeeper Lv. 37 (derived from Innkeeper) * Singer Lv. 6Chapter 2.16 * Warrior Lv. 2Chapter 2.10 Skills: * Cleaning (derived from Cleaning) * Cooking (derived from Cooking) * Crafting (derived from Crafting) * Brewer * Fighting * Pitch * Control * Dangersense * Alcohol * Aura * Endurance * Strength * Voice * Punch (derived from Strike) * Allies: Goblins * Recall * Recovery * Throw Inn Skills: Skills that apply only to the Inn itself. * of Preservation * Theatre * Grounds * Structure * Landmark: Liscor Unique Skills: * Moment * Fare (For Leveling History see Here) Possessions List of unique and rare possessions that Erin came to owns. # '''Magical Cheeseboard:Chapter 2.15 # Faerie Flowers:Chapter 2.19 # Magical Door:Chapter 3.25 # Ancient Coin:Interlude - 4 # Salazsar Ring: A copper ring with a golden 'Salazsar' engraved on it. The Walled City of Salazsar gives hospitality to the possessor of the ring.Chapter 6.11 # Pelt's Masterwork Knife: A knife forged as a masterwork by Pelt. The center of the blade is made of Iron for more flexible, while the edge is made of Steel for sharpness.Chapter 6.13 K Trivia * She objects to parts of her name, as "Erin" could either be a boy's or girl's name.Chapter 1.01 * She's from Michigan. *Her age was mentioned in 3.40. * Erin was at the earliest teleported to innsworld in early October 2016, as she has been shown to know a quote from Trump that was released at that time. (“But he’s the one who said grab women by the—”)Chapter 2.07 * Erin is a firm believer in pepperoni when it comes to pizzas; she could take or leave pineapples, but she refuses to acknowledge anchovies.Chapter 2.26 * When she was younger, she dreamed of being a astronaut. Then, when she’d been slightly older she’d wanted to be a legendary chess player, someone who could beat even a computer in chess. And then she’d wanted to be a chess commentator, someone with a huge following or even a Youtube channel.Chapter 3.16 * According to Lady Magnolia, there are five people who might win against Erin in chess: " an old fool, the world’s smallest strategist, a reclusive mage, a miserable king and a dashing and quite charming lord."Chapter 2.31 * Erin was once in an online relationship with mysterio_Gamer12, whom she met during online chess games. She had been certain he was a handsome guy...that was until she found out, during one awkward Skype conversation, that mysterio was actually a Polish girl who thought she was a guy.Side Story – Mating Rituals * Due to her actions, she is considered and called 'insane '''by a lot of the cast. * The Frost Faeries didn't expect Erin to actually use the flowers they gave her for the feast she prepared for them. They said that mortals are supposed to throw them away. One suggested to remove them, when another faerie replied by saying that it is not possible as they were a ''gift.Chapter 2.33 * So far, her leveling to Innkeeper Lv. 35 is the only time that it was not shown as Statistics Obtained, but stated.Chapter 5.12 * Erin was infamous in Rags' tribe before they started to increase significantly in size. (Even so, they feared the inn. They feared the one that lives inside it. A trickster. A deceiver. A destroyer. She looks weak, but she is death.)Chapter 1.18 (The Goblins looked at their leader, still noisily being sick in the grass. They looked back at the Destroyer, slayer of the skin monster, provider of pasta and free drinks. They backed up quickly.)Chapter 2.03 Gallery Erin Solstice (By Miguel).png|Erin Solstice (By Miguel) Miguuel Artwork.jpg|Miguuel Artwork Erin by Evionth.png|Erin by Evionth Erin and Ryoka by Evionth.png|Erin and Ryoka by Evionth Erin by CarolinaCM.jpg|Erin by CarolinaCM Aura by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Erin's aura training by DemonicCriminal Rags and Erin by ccyan.jpg|Erin and Rags playing chess by ccyan Quotes See Here. Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthworlders Category:Innkeepers Category:Magical Innkeepers Category:Warriors Category:Singers Category:Floodplains Category:Izril